kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Also included are characters that die but are brought back, such as Gruffalo Dawson and Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby * Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo is driven to suicide because of the hunting of his species. * Steveistoric and his assistant are sentenced to death for kickstarting the hunting of the Gruffalo family. * Landia is killed by Steve and Steveistoric. * Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu commits suicide, hanging both herself and a doll of Asuka Langley Soryu. * The Robotic Bulborb was killed by Steve, Wenlock and Mandeville, and all the other Pikmin from The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. * The Ivory Snagret was killed by Steve, Wenlock and Mandeville, and all the other Pikmin from The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. * Gruffalo Dawson briefly dies after being killed by Ripster. Steve and his friends take his body to the Onion, creating a Pikmin version of him. Eventually he is brought back to life in his original form. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. * Mayor R Bulborb's Dad dies of natural causes. Trooper Village Stories Pilot * Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II is killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue. Season 1 * Raiden briefly dies but is revived moments afterwards. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Joseph, and Luke. * Stormtrooper is killed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. * The Hostile Rathalos is killed by Spike and the Pikmin from Trooper Village. * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. Season 2 * Sachiel was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb to prevent the Third Impact from happening. * The Ravenous Space Bunny was killed by Olimar and Louie. * The first Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb was destroyed by Twig, freeing Kirby Bulborb. * Darth Vader was thought to have after being attacked by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine after Stormtrooper. He dies for real on the Death Star after it gets blown up. * The Puffstool is killed by Minako's Meteor Shower attack. * Evangelos Constantinou dies of natural causes. Season 3 * Makuta died months after being fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Underhut stated that Makuta being revived is a possibility, but he wasn't able to do it as he didn't have "the necessary items". * Sachiel II was killed by Joseph. * Makuta's Double was destroyed by Takanuva and the other Toa. * Metal Underhut is destroyed by the Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Troopari. * The Giant Breadbug, along with his Breadbug Army, were killed by Kirby Bulborb, Mayor R Bulborb, Red, Yellow, Blue, Olimar, Louie, Ringo Starr, and Link. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Steve is killed in the battle with Brittany. * The Taxi Driver is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Muntitroop Technicolor is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Giroro and Kululu are killed in the battle with Brittany. * Reggie and Miyamoto are killed in the battle with Brittany. * Underhut originally died in The Troopari War but was revived by Makuta 30,000 years later. His second and final death occurs after his skull is ripped apart by Brittany, killing the last part of Underhut that survived. * Noah dies after being fatally wounded by Brittany. Days before his death, he made the decision to join the protagonists and stop being a villain. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies from overexerting himself against Brittany, so everyone in Trooper Village can be safe. Before dying, he uses the last ounce of his strength to transform into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine one final time. He crashes his ship into Brittany's, killing both himself and Brittany. * Brittany dies after Mayor R Bulborb, using the power of Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine, crashes his ship into hers. Her death caused Cyber Captain Olimar to get his free will back. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb dies during a battle against some Fiery Blowhogs, as mentioned in the epilogue. * Steveistoric peacefully dies during the epilogue, surrounded by the surviving Troopari. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Natsuki's Mother dies in 2005, 14 years before the events of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. * Shigechi is killed sometime before the events of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Hanayo Koizumi, who was childhood friends with Shigechi, was devastated when she found out he died. She later made an album dedicated to him. * Wendy Corduroy is kidnapped by the Sock Monkeys. She attempts to escape, but is captured by The Jellyfloat and eventually digested by it. * Bill Clinton dies of natural causes. * Alph and Charlie are killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Sanic De Hedgehog and the Yellow Pikmin Guard are killed by the Camouflaged Creature. * The Camouflaged Creature is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Steve (Troopari) is killed by Emperor Bulblax. * Emperor Bulblax is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Spike, Olimar, and Makoto Kino are all killed during a battle with the Lagiacrus. Before the Lagiacrus had the chance to eat their bodies, the Pikmin hunting with them took their bodies back to Trooper Village so they can rest in piece. * The Lagiacrus is killed by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. * Lord Dedede is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Crimson is crushed by the Waterwraith. Before dying, he revealed his real name was "Crimson". * The Waterwraith is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Joseph is sucked up by The Jellyfloat. Unaware to anyone else, Joseph had several Bomb-rocks with him. Joseph decided to sacrifice himself by blowing up The Jellyfloat with the Bomb-rocks, killing him as well. * The Jellyfloat is blown up by Joseph's Bomb-rocks. * Bonzi Buddy is destroyed by Dipper Pines and Donkey Kong. * The Loan Shark is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Wario is killed by Dadsuki for betrayal. * Waluigi is killed by Dadsuki for betrayal. * Donkey Kong is killed by Dadsuki for betrayal. * The Lizard is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Liquid Snake is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Cyber Captain Louie is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Jeremy Goodwin dies after being shot by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Yuri from Another Universe, Puffle, Pokle, Dipper Pines, Keroro, Tamama, and Joab Joestar are all killed by Dadsuki. * Hanayo Koizumi, Nico Yazawa, and Minako Aino die after being fatally stabbed by Dadsuki. Posthumously, their blood is siphoned as a source of energy in order to transform Dadsuki into a much more powerful form. * Bowser confronts Dadsuki on his own and is defeated by The World. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of Dadsuki's Stand and tell Asuka Langley Soryu, Kirby Bulborb, and Monika about it. * Dadsuki has to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Just Monika. He is trapped in an infinite series of situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. The Beatles At The Literature Club * Big Smoke dies after being shot by Dadsuki. * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is crushed by a rock. * Esidisi and Wamuu are killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. * Kars is sent into space by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. * Shigekiyo Yangu is killed by Yoshikage Kira. * Dadsuki is deleted by Monika. * Yoshikage Kira is ran over by an ambulance. * Deano Joestar confronts Dio Brando on his own and is defeated by The World, having been punched straight through the abdomen in a counterattack. * Dio Brando is killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. Steve The Trooper Adventures & Starlight Platinum * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby died when the missiles went off within him. He was later revived in Starlight Platinum. * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Sunny is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Takanuva is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Cyber Captain Olimar is destroyed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Balatron, the cyborg version of Evangelos Constantinou, is killed. * Maximum Warp dies in the war. * Risebell dies in the war. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, Darren, Usagi Tsukino, Glenn, and Minako Aino, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, excluding Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino from the Anime World, and Darren as he got killed by an Angel. *Gary Johnson *Darren Barnett (killed by an Angel) *Chuggaaconroy (GoAnimate) *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Rei Ayanami (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Senator Armstrong (Titan) *Shinji Ikari (Titan) *Darren Barnett (Titan) Category:Lists